


Comfortable with your clothes

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Comfortable with your clothes

Since Bai Yutong was in the house of Zhan Yao , it's smelled like him and he liked the scent that also why he liked his wash product and decided to put one of his pajama.  
  
"Why did you wear my pajama "ask Zhan Yao  
  
" It's smell like you, it belongs to you"  
  
Bai Yuntong is very close to Zhàn Yao and he Is totally flirting with Zhan Yao  
  
"Are you telling me that you want me?" ask Zhan Yao  
  
"Yes very much, I thought I was obvious. Even if sometimes we are bickering but I want you"  
  
They kiss hard then Zhan Yao tells Bai Yutong "I want to mark you as mine, I want that we belong to each other"  
  
"Yes please, I wanted you for a long time"  
  
"Me too"  
  
When they have made love they have leave to each other marks for telling you are mine, we are together.  
They will bond later when the time will come.


End file.
